Sick
by petite bunny
Summary: Doyoung hyungnya sedang sakit, Jaehyun kesal dan senang disaat bersamaan NCT Jung Yoonoh & Kim Dongyoung ( Jaehyun & Doyoung ) JaeDo / DoJae


Pair : JaeDo

Other : NCT Member

Rate : T

Disc : SM Ent, Their Family, GOD

Warn : Typo(s), Boy(s) love

.

.

..

To The World

..

.

.

"kami pulang!" teriak maknae line dari boygrup NCT127 yang terdengar hingga dapur mereka

"bisa tidak sih kalian tidak teriak, telingaku hampir tuli mendengarkan teriakan dari tadi pagi" protes Ten yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya

Sedangkan sang pelaki hanya mengendikkan bahunya sambil berlalu tak peduli dengan protesan hyung mereka.

"aigoo uri Ten sedang merajuk rupanya" goda Taeyong yang melihat kekasihnya mencebikkan bibirnya tanda ia sedang kesal

"jangan menggodaku Lee-sialan-Taeyong" kesal Ten sambil berlalu meninggalkan Taeyong

Kita tinggalkan TaeTen couple dan melihat apa yang dilakukan member terputih mereka siapa lagi kalau bukan Jung Yoonoh, atau biasa dipanggil Jaehyun ini mengernyitkan dahinya bingung, karna pasalnya ia tidak melihat kekasihnya yang kelewat imut seperti kelinci di ruang tengah maupun di dapur.

"Jeno, kemana Doyoung eomma?" tanya Jaehyun pada 'anak' mereka

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Jeno mengalihkan pandangannya dari xboxnya dan melihat sang appa duduk di belakangnya.

"eoh appa tidak tau?" tanya Jeno "eomma sedang sakit, daritadi nyariin appa terus" terang Jeno lalu melanjutkan permainannya bersama Jaemin

"eomma sakit?" teriak Jaehyun heboh

"iya appa, udah sana appa jagain eomma aja jangan ganggu Jeno pacaran sama Jaemin" usir Jeno

"anak kurang ajar" desis Jaehyun lalu bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya dan Doyoung

.

.

..

To The World

..

.

.

Jaehyun membuka pintu secara perlahan agar tak membangunkan sang kelinci yang sedang istirahat.

Ia melihat kekasihnya terbaring lemah diatas ranjang mereka dengan wajah pucat, keringat dimana - mana, handuk kecil untuk mengompres keningnya dan selimut tebal yang membalut tubuh mungilnya.

Berjalan perlahan ke ranjangnya agar tak membangunkan sang kesayangan dan medudukan dirinya di kursi yang ada disebelah ranjangnya.

Mengelus wajah pucat samg kekasih dan mengecup bibirnya sekilas dengan sayang.

Doyoung terbangun karna merasakan sebuah benda kenyal di atas bibirnya dan terkesiap saat menemukan Jaehyun tengah menciumnya.

"Jaehyunnie~" panggil Doyoung dengan suara seraknya

Jaehyun tersenyum lembut saat melihat kekasihnya terbangun karena ulahnya dengan mata yang berair dan wajah yang memerah karena demam.

"aku disini tokki, kau sudah makan dan meminum obatmu hyung?" tanya Jaehyun sambil mengelus surai coklat milik Doyoung

Doyoung hanya menggelengkan kepalanya lemah sebagai jawaban.

"kenapa belum makan?" tanya Jaehyun gemas melihat wajah sang kekasih yang sangat mirip kelinci ketika sedang sakit

"aku ingin makan jaeyook bokkeum buatanmu" jawabnya ringkih

Jaehyun mengernyitkan dahinya bingung karena permintaan sang kekasih.

"kau sedang sakit hyung mana mungkin aku tega memberimu makanan pedas" ujar Jaehyun

Doyoung hanya mencebikkan bibirnya tanda ia kesal karena permintaannya tidak dituruti.

"tapi aku ingin makan itu Jaehyunnie" pinta Doyoung dengan mata berair seakan - akan ingin menangis

Jaehyun yang melihatnya hanya bisa pasrah dan menganggukkan kepalanya tanda ia menyetujui permintaan sang kekasih, karna tak tega jika hyung tersayangnya ini menampakkan ekspresi anjing mibta dipungut miliknya.

"baiklah akan kubutkan, tapi ada satu syarat" kata Jaehyun menatap intens mata milik Doyoung

"apa itu?" tanya Doyoung penasaran

"sambil makan bubur juga ya" pinta Jaehyun

Doyoung yang mrndengar permintaan Jaehyun hanya bisa menggembungkam pipinya, pasalnya ia tidak suka dengan bubur tapi demi jaeyook bokkeum buatan sang kekasih ia memilih menganggukkan kepalanya daripada tidak mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan.

Jaehyun yang melihat Doyoung menganggukkan kepalanya tersenyum puas karena berhasil membujuk sang kekasib memakan bubur.

"baiklah kau tunggu sini ya hyung akan ku buatkan untukmu, tidurlah akan kubangunkam nanti kalau sudah waktunya makan" pinta Jaehyun sambil membenarkan posisi selimut Doyoung dan mencium sekilas bivir pucat sang kekasih

.

.

..

To The World

..

.

.

Setelah keluar dari kamarnya, Jaehyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur dan segera memasakkan makanan untuk kekasihnya yabg sedang sakit.

"mau memasak?" tanya sang tetua Hansol

Merasa ada suara, ia menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Hansol yabg berada di sampingnya.

"iya hyung, untuk Doyoung hyung" jawab Jaehyun

Hansol menganggukkan kepalanya mendengarkan jawaban Jaehyun, karena ia mengerti kalau Jaehyun itu lelaki yang bertanggung jawab dan dapat mengayomi *eaa

"hanya untuk Doyoung? yang lain bagaimana?" tanya Ten tiba - tiba setelah meneguk segelas air putih

"akan kumasakkan juga asal kau membantuku hyung" jawab Jaehyun sambil mulai memasak

"kau tau sendiri aku tidak bisa memasak yang ada aku menghancurkan dapur" jawab Ten dengan nada sarkastiknya

"bilang saja kau tak mau membantu Ten" ujar Hansol

Ten hanya mendengus kesal mendengar perkataan hyungnya tersebut, lalu pergi meninggalkan dapur menuju kamarnya.

"kau mau masak apa?" tanya Hansol

"jaeyook bokkeum hyung, katanya dia ingin makan itu" jawab Jaehyun

"kau buat saja jaeyook bokkeum untuk lita semua aku akan membuat sayur" ujar Hansol yabg segera mendapat anggukkan dari Jaehyun

.

.

..

To The World

..

.

.

Tak lam setelah selesai memasak, Jisung yang kebetulan ke dapur segera menanyakan apa makan malam sudah siap atau belum.

"hyung makanannya sudah jadi?" tanya Jisung dengan wajah polosnya

Hansol tersenyum melihat si bontot ke dapur sambil memegangi perutnya yang berbunyi karena lapar.

"sudah Sungie, Jisung panggil hyungdeul untuk segera makan ya" suruh Hansol seraya mengacak pelan surai light blonde milik Jisung

Jisung menganggukkan kepala sebagai jawabn dan berlari menuju ruang tengah lalu berteriak.

"HYUNGDEUL WAKTUNYA MAKAN!" teriak Jisung

Segera setelah Jisung berteriak, semua member menghentikkan kegiatannya dan berlari menuju meja makan.

"wah jaeyook bokkeum" seru Yuta

Mendengar seruan Yuta, seluruh member menatap jaeyook bokkeum dengan tatapan kelaparan.

"selamat makan" seru mereka serempak

"mau membawakan makan untuk Doyoung?" tanya Johnny pada Jaehyun yang melihat Jaehyun membawa semangkuk bubur, semangkuk nasi, dan makanan lainnya dan juga obat untuk Doyoung

"iya hyung, aku akan makan di kamar bersama Doyoung hyung" jawab Jaehyun sambil menganggukkan kepalanya

"appa jangan sakiti eomma ya" seru Jeno dan langsung mendapatkan tatapan heran dari para hyungnya termasuk sang appa, Jaehyun

"menyakiti bagaimana Jeno-ya?" tanya Jaehyun penasaran

"biasanya appa tiap malam menyakiti eomma sampe leher eomma penuh warna merah dan berjalan seperti penguin di pagi hari" jawab Jeno dengan polosnya yang disambut tatapan mengintimidasi dari para member kecuali maknae line

Oh, shit terkutuklah Jeno dengan mulut embernya yang seperti Ten dengan wajah polosnya.

Jaehyun hanya tersenyum canggung dengan tatapan para hyungnya

'jangan macam - macam' kira - kira seperti itulah tatapan mereka pada Jaehyun yang saat ini seperti anak kecil yang ketahuan mencuri

"aku ke kamar dulu hyung, Doyoung hyung juga harus meminum obatnya" ucap Jaehyun seraya meninggalkan ruang makan

.

.

..

To The World

..

.

.

Jaehyun membuka pintu kamarnya secara perlahan, dan melihat sang kekasih bergelung dalam selimutnya dan mengigau dalam tidurnya.

Hal yang dibenci Jaehyun ketika kelincinya sakit, mengigau ketika tidur dan bermimpi jika Jaehyun meninggalkan kelincinya.

Segera ia mengusap pelan pipi yang penuh peluh itu dengan sentuhan lembutnya.

"hyung ayo bangun, makanan sudah siap" bisik Jaehyun

Doyoung membuka matanya dan melihat Jaehyun sedang mengusap pipinya sambil tersenyum manis.

"masih bermimpi alu meninggalkanmu lagi hyung?" tanya Jaehyun sambil mendudukan Doyoung dan menyandarkannya pada kepala tempat tidur

Doyoung hanya mengangguk lesu sebagi jawaban

"kau tau kan hyung kalau aku tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu" ucap Jaehyun menatap Doyoung dengan tatapan memuja

Sekali lagi Doyoung hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban dan merangkul lelaki yang lebih tinggi darinya dan menyenderkan dagunya pada bahu lebar milik Jaehyun.

Jaehyun tersenyum dengan sikap Doyoung dan mengelus lembut surai coklat milik kekasihnya.

"ayo makan hyung, aku sudah membuatkan jaeyook bokkeum kesukaanmu" ujar Jaehyun

Doyoung segera melepaskan pelukannya dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

Jaehyun segera mengambil bubur pada nampan yang ia letakkan di meja kamar mereka

Doyoung mengernyitkan dahinya, sebernya ia tak suka makan bubur karena sang kekasih yang memaksanya, ia terpaksa memakan bubur.

"ayo dimakan hyung, aaaa" ucap Jaehyun sambil mengarahkan sendok ke mulut mungil Doyoung

Doyoung membuka mulutnya dan memakan buburnya dengan dahi mengernyit, demi ice cream kesukaannya, ia tak akan pernah mau memakan bubur, tetapi demi jaeyook bokkeum ia rela memakan bubur walau hanya 1-5 suap saja.

.

.

..

To The World

..

.

.

Setelah selesai memakan bubur dan jaeyook bokkeum buatan Jaehyun, Doyoung meminum obatnya dan membaringkan badannya kembali pada ranjang kecintaannya.

"tunggu disini hyung, aku akan meletakkan ini di dapur dulu terjaga sampai aku kembali" pinta Jaehyun dan segera berlalu meninggalkan kamarnya dan Doyoung

Doyoung sebenarnya sudah mengantuk karena pengaruh obat yabg dia minum, tapi demi permintaan sang kekasih yang menyuruhnya terjaga hingga ia kembali ia rela menanggalkan tidurnya.

.

.

..

To The World

..

.

.

Jaehyun segera berjalan dengan cepat menuju dapur dan meletakkan nampannya pada wastafel dapur.

"hyung aku titip ya" pinta Jaehyun pada Taeyong dan Ten yang sedang mencuci piring

Kedua orang tersebut hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban, dan Jaehyun segera melangkahkan kakinya menujukamar debgan aedikit tergesa pasalnya ia menyuruh kelinci kesayangannya terjaga sampai ia kembali.

Segera Jaehyun membuka pintu kamarnya dan melihat Doyoung hyungnya hampir tertidur.

"maaf membuatmu lama menunggu hyung" ujar Jaehyun yang hanya dihadiahi gelengan dari Doyoung sebafi jawaban.

Jaehyun melangkahlan kakinya dan membaringkan tubuhnya disebelah Doyoung.

Doyoung segera memeluk lelaki tersebut dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Jaehyun dan menghirup dalam - dalam aroma kekasihnya.

"jangan pergi" pinta Doyoung dengan auara seraknya

"tidak akan hyung" jawab Jaehyun sambil mengelus surai Doyoung dan mencium kening kekasihnya lembut

"Jeno mana?" tanya Doyoung

"dia main sama Jaemin, jangan memikirkan hal lain hyung pikirkan kesembuhanmu dulu" ucap Jaehyun

Doyoung mencebikkan pipinya kesal mendengar jawaban Jaehyun

Hal lain yang tak disukai Jaehyun saat Doyoungnya sakit, lebih sensitif dengab perkataan yang menyinggung kesehatan dan Jeno.

Jaehyun tersenyum simpul melihatnya dan segera menangkup pipi merah milik Doyoung.

"Jeno baik - baik saja hyung, cepatlah sembuh agar kita bisa bermain bertiga lagi" ujar Jaehyun lalu mengecup bibir pucat milik Doyoung

" aku akan sembuh besok jika kau tidur bersamaku malam ini dan tidak meninggalkanku seperti sebelumnya" ucap Doyoung mengingatkan Jaehyun

Ah, Jaehyun ingat kekasihnya ini sensitif ketika ia pergi pada pagi harinya karena schedule mereka tanoa mengucapkam sepatah katapun.

"aku tidak akn meninggalkanmu sayang" ucap Jaehyun tersenyum manis

"janji?" tabya Doyoung dengan wajah polosnya

"aku janji sayangku, aku tidak pernah meninggalkanmu ketika sakitkan" jawab Jaehyun

Doyoung segera memeluk lekasihnya dan membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Jaehyun, menggelitiki dada Jaehyun dengan wajahnya *bahasa lainnya ngusel (?)

"sudah waktunya kau tidur hyung, besok pagi akan kubuatkan jaeyook bokkeum lagi" kata Jaehyun

Doyoung segera mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Jaehyun.

"aku tidak mau jaeyook bokkeum, aku mau makan sanakji" pinta Doyoung dengan tatapan andalannya, anjing minta dipungut

"baiklah akan kubutkan besok pagi sebagai sarapanmu hyung" ujar Jaehyun

Doyoung tersenyum simpul mendengar jawaban kekasihnya dan mendaratkan ciuman bertubi - tubi pada wajah dan bibir Jaehyun.

"aku mencintaimu Jung Yoonoh" ujar Doyoung setelah mendaratkam ciuman pada bibi Jaehyun dengan sedikit lumatan

"aku juga mencintaimu Jung Dongyoung"

Jaehyun tersenyum simpul, senangnya ketika Doyoungnua sakit kelincinya itu lebih manja dan lebih agresif ketika kelincinya sakit jadi ia tak perlu repot - repot untuk meminta sebuah ciuman pada kekasihnya tersebut.

..

kkeut

..

hai balik lagi nih bawa ff JaeDo

ceritanya berdasarkan yang lagi gue alami sekarang, sakit :3

jadi kepikiran buat bikin ff ini

so sweet kali ya ngebayangin kalo Doyoung sakit terus dirawat sama Jaehyun, mungkin bisa jadi relationshipgoals

JaeDo shipper ayo ramaikan ffn dengan ff JaeDo ft Jeno familygoals banget

reviewnya jangan lupa ya

review kalian sangat berharga

salam manis,

petite


End file.
